This invention relates to transmission synchronizer clutch systems of the type including axially opposed blocker rings. The rings have opposed friction surfaces positioned for engaging like surfaces on jaw clutch members of selective gears rotatable about a common shaft within the transmission housing. More particularly, the invention relates to spring pins disposed for facilitating engagement of such friction surfaces in response to the selective actuation of a manually operated shifting mechanism.
Synchronizer clutches of the coacting type are well known in the art of medium duty transmissions. Such clutches are effective to synchronize jaw clutch members prior to contact with and engagement of gear teeth in order to provide shifting without clashing of gears. The spring pins typically facilitate engagement of the blocker rings by initially and resiliently moving the friction surfaces into engagement under a relatively low force in response to the incipient engaging movement of the transmission shifting mechanism. However, most of the spring pins systems commonly and currently utilized consist of a plurality of parts, many including separate pin and spring members. The prior art spring pins are made typically of stampings and require subsequent assembly of component parts. Even with respect to the simpler prior art structures, the fatigue lives of such spring pin parts have been relatively low.